


A really stupid fight

by ryuukko



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of APH france and britian's sword fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	A really stupid fight

"You are such an idiot!"

SHINK

"Oh really? Is that the best you can conjure up in that scholar mind of yours? Or is it more minuscule that I prior believed?"

CHIK

General Lafayette pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why me?”

General Hamilton and Jefferson were at it again. Dueling to prove some argument that needed anything but sharp weapons. It was as if physical violence became a game for these two! And guess who had to break it up.

"At least their not using guns this time." The frenchman turned to see General Washington. It was embarrassing that he had to break up these childish fights. "I suppose. I do think we should do something before this gets out of hand." He watched the older man step forward to face the two. "I suggest you cease this before I order all of your Portwine dumped."

The fire in their eyes died away and was replaced with a synced fear. They looked up at Washington, and then at each other before dropping the swords and grasping hands in apology.

Lafayette tried to suppress his amusement. Even in their drunken stupor, both Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton recognized the time for a white flag.


End file.
